


Kiss From a Rose

by wingsyouburn



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: Setzer still remembers Darill's favorite flower.
Relationships: Daryl/Setzer Gabbiani
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142630
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Kiss From a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the 3 Sentence Ficathon on Dreamwidth, with the prompt: _Final Fantasy VI, Setzer/Daryl, a dozen roses in the night._

Darill loved roses - not out of some girlish fascination, but for the fact that the most beautiful of flowers could still hurt you with their thorns, much like Darill herself. 

Darill's tomb houses her airship but not her body, and Setzer learns to be okay with that, for her spirit is with him always. Before he seals up the tomb forever, he makes sure to leave her a dozen roses on the Falcon's main console, forever waiting for her pilot to return.


End file.
